


I'm Waiting For My Man

by NotYourRamen



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, is there angst? maybe a little bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotYourRamen/pseuds/NotYourRamen
Summary: Hoseok going down the memory lane as he waited for his man





	I'm Waiting For My Man

**Author's Note:**

> \- Title based on a song by Velvet Underground 's I'm Waiting For The Man, dope song :3  
> \- There will be some homophobia issue in this  
> \- Mention of the late Jonghyun  
> \- I was missing Hoseok so much while writing, I don't know what happened  
> \- Hoseok is whipped, Kihyun is soft  
> \- English not my first language

The first time they met, Hoseok was in his second year of high school, and Kihyun had just enrolled into the school. They are of the same age, year wise, but being an early born, Hoseok was a year above Kihyun.

Hoseok wasn’t someone you would say loved studying. He knew from early on that his passion was and would always be music. But he also loved his mom the most, and even if she’d never said it out loud, he knew she wanted Hoseok to properly finish his high school and get the diploma before pursuing his musical career. Hoseok wanted nothing more than to make his mom happy, so he came to school every day on time, did his homework diligently, played football twice a week, joined the music club meeting on Wednesdays and wrote songs at night. His grade wasn’t the best in school, but it was enough to make his mom proud.

Kihyun on the other hand loved studying. Not a math genius, but he was really good in language, his English was far better than most people in their school. He would come early to school just to have some alone time to read whatever he had borrowed from the library, and went home on time too so he could continue reading at home. The only time he would stay at the school longer than usual would be on Wednesdays, for music club.

And that was how they met for the first time.

 

The new intake had just been registered, and it was the first week of school. Everyone from the clubs were busy recruiting new members, and Hoseok wanted nothing to do with it. He was busy enough with his daily schedule, joining the recruiting committee would mean sacrificing his already perfect schedule and he hated that. But Hyunwoo who was always awkward with strangers was selected as the head of committee, and Hoseok could never say no to his best friend’s pleading eyes. To the unknown, Hyunwoo looked intimidating, but Hoseok knew how much of a soft person he was.

“Hoseokkie… Please…”

“But Hyunwoo… Hey! Don’t give me the puppy eyes!”

That only fuelled Hyunwoo to look even more pitiful.

“Only 2 days! Nothing more.”

And that was how Hoseok was roped into finding new students to join their music club. Against his will, but seeing Hyunwoo eyes smiling, and his soft giggle as Hoseok reluctantly joined his committee was enough to make Hoseok thought it was worth it. It wasn’t like Hoseok had any crush on Hyunwoo, especially since the other boy was straighter than a pole, really he didn’t, but he just loved making Hyunwoo happy. Because that’s the kind of person Hoseok was, someone who loved making his best friend happy. Seeing Hyunwoo’s eyes disappeared whenever he smiled had always managed to make Hoseok’s heart felt a little fuller.

Thankfully football practices were cancelled in the first week, so the club could also hold their try outs to get new members, and Hoseok didn’t have to be part of it. The football captain had recruited Seungwoo from the second year to help him during the try outs, thankfully. So on Tuesday, after their school ended, Hoseok and Hyunwoo, went to the left wing with the others to find new students to entice them into joining their music club.

After a few hours, Hyunwoo and Hoseok managed to get 2 new students to sign, a very enthusiastic Minhyuk and Hyungwon who mostly was dragged into joining the club; while their senior, Dongwoon and his friends managed to get about 6 girls to join. Their club was small, so getting 8 newly enrolled students to join was already an achievement, and Hoseok almost wanted to tell Hyunwoo that they could stop their club promo and let him have Wednesday break off. But he was not ready to face Hyunwoo’s sad eyes, hence he still stayed after school the next day to get other students to join.

 

Hoseok had just finished his first football practice on the second week of school; on his way out of school when he passed by the garden and heard someone singing. Silently creeping towards the garden, he peeped to see the owner of the voice.

And needless to say, he was completely awestruck.

A boy Hoseok assumed to be a first year, and later learned to be named Kihyun, was casually singing, but him casually singing still meant hitting all the notes correctly, while taking photos of the flowers at the garden to practice on his macro-shot. He was so into the flowers that he didn’t realise Hoseok was listening from behind the large tree, with his jaw dropped so low it almost reached the ground. Well, until he finished singing and Hoseok, pure Hoseok, clapped his hands in respect, eyes filled with admiration. The sound almost made Kihyun dropped his camera.

“What the heck?! Who are you and why are you creeping on me?”

“Oh my God, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean too! I just – I’m – I , would you like to join our music club?”

_Lord, Hoseok you are SO dumb._

“No.”

“Why?”

“Just. No.”

Now Hoseok felt hurt. He didn’t realise he pouted though.

“I’m usually busy. I don’t necessarily have anything against your club. I just don’t have time for club. I don’t even have time for my photography.” Kihyun went on rambling, upon seeing Hoseok’s sad face. He didn’t know how saying “no” to someone could make him feel like he kicked a puppy.

“But it’s just once a week. And we have good singers in our club. But no one is – uh, I mean, you sound really good, and uh, maybe it’ll be a good addition to our members.”

“I’ll think about it.”

 

During the next meeting on Wednesday, he came to the club’s room with Minhyuk and Hyungwon.

 And Hoseok beamed happily.

 

 

“Excuse me sir, would you like to order now?”

_He’s running late…_

“I’d like to have hibiscus tea please. I will order food a little later.”

“Okay sir. I will bring your tea in a little.”

 

 

It took Hoseok approximately 6 months of pining over Kihyun before Hyunwoo had had enough, and told him to _grow some balls and just make a move on him before someone else do Hoseok; but Hyunwoo I don’t even know which way he swings; both. I asked, I’ve done you a favour you big dummy._

It took another 2 weeks for Hoseok to finally tell Kihyun that he had been crushing on Kihyun. It was too early to call it love, but Hoseok definitely felt a lot for Kihyun and he told exactly that to the younger, with hands shaking, and eyes darting around nervously.

“We could try going out. See how it goes. Is that okay, hyung?”

Hoseok wouldn’t mind a single bit if it meant spending more time with Kihyun.

 

Turned out they matched well. Hoseok, who loved writing lyrics, do love reading poetry, while Kihyun read everything else too. The first time they went on a date, it was Kihyun’s suggestion to go to a book café, because that was where he liked to go, and spent time just sitting side by side, each reading their books. It didn’t seem like the most ideal type of date, but it was a peek to Kihyun’s world and Hoseok appreciated that very much. They went on many dates, some were quiet and some would have them talking for hours about each other, getting to know anything one was curious about the other.

After many more dates, and 2 months, Kihyun said yes to being Hoseok’s boyfriend, while Hyunwoo sighed of relief that he wouldn’t be hearing any more of Hoseok’s constant _he’s so precious Hyunwoo, and I just want to hug him close and pinch his cheeks and kiss his forehead and maybe his cute little mole at the top of his - ; TOO MUCH INFORMATION HOSEOK_.

 

However, getting into a relationship, and maintaining one were two very different matters, both Hoseok and Kihyun would always attest to that. They had their ups and down. They had their first argument before they even celebrated their 100 days together, they almost broke up after their first year anniversary, had many other smaller arguments, after that too. Sometimes it was petty things like Hoseok being friendly with Sooil from the middle school next to their school, who clearly had a huge crush on the older, sometimes it was Kihyun who was so oblivious about girls hitting on him and letting them put flowers in his hair, taking his pictures and sometimes, and sometimes there were things much deeper than those.

 

Hoseok had always been truthful and honest about his sexual preference to his family. His mom, his ever awesome and amazing mom had always been supporting him no matter what. She didn’t mind him not wanting a woman to be his life partner, and only wanted him to pursue the one he loved. His brother too was fine with, telling his mom jokingly that he would continue their family’s lineage on behalf of his brother. And growing up always being aware of it, and always being supported, he at first didn’t realise how difficult it would be to grow up in a conservative household like Kihyun did.

The first time he met Kihyun’s family, his father specifically, he realised why Kihyun had always been so respectful towards their friends. His family would seem a little distant between each other, but it was really just their way of showing love but in a very respectful way. It looked a little cold to unknowing eyes, but Kihyun had always ensured Hoseok that he had never felt unloved. That his family, even his stiff father, had always been loving towards them all. But it didn’t mean Kihyun would so readily tell his family that he had a boyfriend, and would continue to date and be with Hoseok, hopefully for the rest of his life.

“I know I need to tell them. But I’m so scared Hoseok. They had been okay with Min and Hyungwon but I could see the worry that they would have to face it. You saw how Min’s father was okay with Heeyeon noona going out with Hyojin noona. He went ballistic for a while when Min came out. It’s always harder to accept when it’s your own child… and I’m scared.”

“He’s your father Kihyun. Min’s father eventually accepted, didn’t he? Sure it took awhile. But what matters is he accepted. But Kihyun, you don’t have to tell them now. I promise. Take your own time. Alright?”

Even after Hoseok graduated and accepted to the national university of arts, his mother encouraged him to pursue degree in music while chasing his dreams, Kihyun still had not find the courage to speak to their family.

One day, after Kihyun was done with his college entrance exam in summer, he suddenly called Hoseok in tears.

“He hates me, Hoseok. He doesn’t want me in his house.”

“Kihyun, babe,”

“He hates me.”

“I’m coming over.”

After a lot of shouting, all from Kihyun’s father, and a lot of tears, from his mother and the two boys, Hoseok and Kihyun were sent away with Kihyun’s clothes packed enough at least for a month to stay at Hoseok’s house. And the first two nights were spent with Kihyun crying into Hoseok’s chest, missing his family, and doubting if he had made the right choice to come out, and at a one point, doubted if his choice to be with Hoseok was right. It was Hoseok’s mom who made him know that his choices were valid, and it was right. She had given so much love to Kihyun, so warm and comforting and supporting that Kihyun was slowly healing after a couple of weeks.

Kihyun still went to school until he graduated while waiting to enrol into the university of his choice, but stayed at Hoseok’s house at his mom’s insistent. Kihyun’s father still didn’t want to talk to him, while his mom had secretly called Hoseok’s household to inquire about his son’s wellbeing. Kihyun still missed his family tremendously, but the love and affection he found in Hoseok’s family had made him feel better and at home.

Secretly, it was Hoseok who sometimes contacted Kihyun’s father, to tell him how much of an amazing person his son was, how smart he was, and how much he loved his family and his sexuality didn’t have to define him, and it had nothing to do with how much he could achieve as a person, and how much of a good son Kihyun had been and would always be. He knew he was crossing boundaries, but he didn’t want Kihyun to continue hurting. He wanted to give back Kihyun’s family that he felt like he had somewhat taken away.

When Kihyun found out, he was very angry at first. He didn’t need Hoseok to tell his father how much he loved his family, he could do it himself if he wanted too. It got them into an argument, but it didn’t take much for Kihyun to realise he had been selfish to be angry at Hoseok for working hard on his behalf to patch things up for him, when he had been mopping around most days without doing anything to fix the situation.

It gave Kihyun motivation to reach out to his father again too, ensuring him that nothing would change, and it didn’t take long for Kihyun’s father to finally accept him again. Both of them. And it made Kihyun happier than he ever was, being able to hug his mom again, being able to converse and discuss about everything under the sun with his father again, and mostly being able to see his father talking happily to Hoseok again.

“Thank you, hyung. For everything.”

“I didn’t do much Ki. It was all you and your father.”

Kihyun swore, he almost went on his knees to propose Hoseok to be his husband forever more.

 

 

“Sir, your tea.”

“Thank you,” he said, smiling, “I will order food once my date arrives.”

_‘Hey, is the traffic so bad? I’m hungry :(‘_

_‘I’m sorry love. I’m on my way. The meeting ended late. I’ll be arriving in 20 minutes!’_

 

 

To say they stopped arguing after that would be a long stretch. Hoseok became famous when one of the professors at his college heard the song he composed and recommended him to a recording company as a singer song-writer. It didn’t take a lot for Hoseok to reach stardom before he even received his Bachelor of Music. He was _very_ handsome, his songs and words reached the hearts more than he would like to admit, _you’re too humble love_ , and with the right marketing from the company he signed with, Hoseok – stage name Wonho, became a household name.

Hoseok wished the same could be said about Kihyun. Kihyun didn’t want to be a singer initially, so he entered the college pursuing studies of language. But he still loved singing, so every Saturday night, he would be singing at a bar nearby his school, and Hoseok would be waiting for him to be done before they have their little date on their way home. And it was enough for Kihyun. It was freeing, despite him dating a famous person.

One fine day, a random stranger approached him, handing him a card with his details.

“I’m Kim Shi Dae. And I’d like to sign you as our first singer. We’re just starting so it’s really just an independent company, but we’d love to grow with you.”

Kihyun had to remind himself to not roll his eyes at the cliché marketing speech. But he still brought home Kim’s proposal and contact details to show Hoseok for his advice.

“He sounds like a scam.”

“Hyung….”

“I’m just saying, I could help you get into Antenna. I write songs, you sing. We’d make the most perfect couple.”

“Hyung we talked –“

“I know, you don’t want to ride coattails, or whatever but Kihyun, you _have_ the talent, you have the voice.”

“So do others.”

“Really, we’re going there again?”

Sighing deeply, he had to backtrack his words and ensured Hoseok he was not feeling insecure about his voice.

“Okay but I’m meeting him too. I need to know who this Kim Shi Dae is, and we’ll send the agreement to Hyunwoo and he’ll make sure that you’re in good hands. Alright?”

“Thank you, hyung. It means a lot to me.”

 

As it turned out, Kim Shi Dae was not a scam. He was an ambitious person who used to work as a manager for a K-Pop idol and had learned his way of the industry in a known company before deciding to part ways to create his own path. The agreement was done to favour both sides, giving the company their fair share of rights and profit, at the same time protect Kihyun’s right to pursue his music career without sacrificing his happiness.

The company still struggled, and Kihyun still insisted on not using Hoseok’s name in any way to reach out; he didn’t want to have to face Wonho’s fans wrath. The Wonbebes quietly knew that Hoseok was seeing a man, they were fine with it, as long as it wasn’t a made known fact, but Kihyun was still afraid if he had broken through the industry with Hoseok’s song, everything would fall apart. He was fine being destroyed, his career hadn’t even begun, and he still had his last year of master in Korean linguistic to finish, but he couldn’t imagine Hoseok’s downfall, and he would never wanted to.

So he slowly and surely took a step at a time to make his name known, while hardworkingly studied for his post graduate degree. He stopped working at the bar, but went on gigs whenever he could, and when Kim Shi Dae – President Kim, could snag him a job.

It took them a couple of frustrating years before Kihyun finally made his big break, when Hoseok anonymously posted his cover of the late Jonghyun’s song online. They were playing around with Hoseok’s new equipment at his home studio, and he decided to sing Hyeya. He was happy, but he remembered all the hardship they had to go through to finally get to where they were, and his heart remembered all the pain.

It was so heartfelt that it went viral so quickly, and his latest single that he released a few months beforehand topped the charts. He saw how some people speculated that Starship had done chart manipulation to make him known, and Kihyun wished President Kim had the money to do it.

“I would do that if I can to be honest.”

“You barely have money to feed yourself Pres.”

“Shut it Yoo Kihyun.”

“It’s the truth and you know it.”

 

The fame did come with a high price. After Kihyun managed to get singer of the year, more eyes were on him, and finally the tabloids had revealed that he indeed was seeing Hoseok. The backlash was terrible, the words were hurting, the comments were sharper than any knives that could stab Kihyun. He didn’t even dare to release any news on his new single, afraid it would be so badly accepted. He didn’t dare to even go out of their house, scared of the world. But Hoseok was there for him, making him known that nothing would ever, could ever come between them. Even if he would lose his fans, he would never leave Kihyun, and he reminded Kihyun of that every single day.

But to Kihyun’s surprise, after a while people stopped caring about the news. Stopped caring about his sexual orientation, stopped talking the lies about how he was Hoseok’s kept man for a while before he made his own name, stopped bothering him when he took his morning walk with Kkukkung, and he was glad. Because he was able to no longer hide his hand holding Hoseok when they had their walk in the park, to no longer secretly look at Hoseok when they were the station promoting their album at the same time, and most of all, to be himself.

Bad comments were still there, but it was hidden beneath all the supporting ones. His album still charted well, at the very top of it if Wonho didn’t coincidentally decide to release his at the same time, they still kept details of their work secrets. And most importantly, Hoseok still reminded him daily that he loved Kihyun, every part of him, inside and outside.

 

 

“Hello? Earth to Hoseok?”

“Oh! You’re here! Finally. I’m so hungry :(“

“The meeting with Pres took too long. I’m going to feature in Gunhee and Honey’s album by the way! Also, I’ve been here for five minutes hyung. You were staring so far away. Anything happened at the studio? How is working with Sooil?”

Hoseok could taste the slight jealousy in Kihyun’s sweet voice. Smiling widely, looking as smitten to his Kihyun as he always had been,

“Just been thinking about you.”

The blush on Kihyun’s face made the 2 hours long wait, and their life time of love; worth every second.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and sorry for awkward ending I tried not to be cheesy uwu  
> Please feel free to critic/comment for future improvement


End file.
